Gozar de lo prohibido sin importar que
by Cathya Bloodkisse
Summary: La misma sangre la desea, pero los deseos solo se cumplen para uno, él la posee, la lleva al cielo y la enloquece, mientras el otro… el otro no es más que el fiel espectador de una danza sin fin,sumary completo adentro.Frdibben Loves Twilight Fic Contest.


**Nombre del OneShot: "Gozar de lo Prohibido sin importar que"**

**Nombre de la autora: Cathya Bloodkisse**

**Rated: M**

**Personajes: Edward/Bella**

**Género: Romance/Drama**

**Número de palabras: 9.392**

**Summary: La misma sangre la desea, pero los deseos solo se cumplen para uno, él la posee, la lleva al cielo y la enloquece, mientras el otro… el otro no es más que el fiel espectador de una danza sin fin, de una pasión arrebatadora, de un amor imposible… Pero todos queremos una revancha. A/H A/U –Fordibben Loves Twilight Fic Contest. **

–**Fordibben Loves Twilight Fic Contest**

**Disclameir: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia y su desarrollo.

Hoy la noche estaba despejada de estrellas, corría una suave brisa, lo que provocaba que mi pelo se meciera suavemente contra mis hombros.

Me encontraba aparcada enfrente de su casa, esperando a que me hiciera una señal para ir a su encuentro.

Miré la hora en el reloj de mi muñeca, las 22:30, a esta hora ya se debían de haber ido los chicos.

Empecé a impacientarme, tenía tantas ganas de verlo…hace una semana que no podemos comportarnos libremente debido a que nunca estábamos solos.

Empecé a darle golpecitos al volante con el dedo.

¿Y si han cambiado de opinión y no van a salir?

-¡Arg!- medio gruñí, pasándome las manos por el pelo.

Reboté en el asiento del coche, sobresaltada por el sonido del móvil. Lo cogí de mi bolso y levanté la tapa, era un mensaje de texto:

_Ya se han ido,_

_Te espero en la puerta principal._

_ Xxx _

¡Ya era hora! Pensé ansiosa por llegar junto a él.

Abrí la manija de la puerta, salí y cerré con llave. Me encaminé apresurada hacia la casa, pero con cierto cuidado, esto estaba lleno de arbustos, supongo que es lo que tiene el aparcar en medio del bosque. ¡Y no aparqué aquí por gusto, no! Solo es que su casa está al lado de la carretera que queda al bosque.

-Mierda-mascullé por lo bajo al tropezar con algo que, sinceramente, prefiero no saber que es.

Una vez que llegué a la carretera miré hacia la izquierda y la derecha, como no venía ningún coche, crucé el asfalto y llegué al patio de su casa. Di unos cuantos pasos más y cuando me encontré frente a la imponente casa llamé con los nudillos a la puerta, no llegué tan siquiera al segundo toque cuando el ya había abierto la puerta.

Y ahí estaba por fin frente a mí, totalmente solos él y yo, sin nadie que pudiera descubrirnos.

-No veo la hora de quitarte esa ropa –dije en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

-¿Y si te dijera que no llevo nada debajo de la ropa?- le dije seductoramente.

Él, después de mirarme de arriba abajo, con sus ojos cegados de deseo dijo:

-Pues te diría que mejor entraras en la casa, por que esa falda que llevas no se ve muy abrigadora…

-Pensaba que te tenía a ti para curar mis malestares - puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me mordí el labio inferior.

-Pues si, pero preferiría atender otras necesidades más apremiantes durante la velada -susurró en mi oído.

-Como usted diga Doctor Cullen –respondí.

-Para ti soy Carlisle, hermosa –contestó él.

Acto seguido puso sus manos en mi trasero y cerró la puerta de una patada. Se sentía tan erótico el toque suave de la falda sobre mi desnudo culo, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de las palmas de Carlisle a través del suave tejido, rozándome íntimamente. Gemí cuando su mano se fue deslizando hasta mi necesitado coño, pasando sus dedos entre mis labios vaginales, separándolos y metiendo dos dedos en mi estrecha y mojada cavidad. Subí mis manos hacia su cabello y cogí su pelo entre mis dedos estrellando sus labios contra los míos, deseosos de sentir su cálida lengua.

Él, en un rápido movimiento con su mano libre me cogió de la cintura y me estampó contra la pared, al lado de la puerta, mientras, con su otra mano seguía metiendo y sacando los dedos de mi cada vez más mojada cavidad. Se sentía tan erótico y sensual en no tener ningún tipo de restricción debajo de la falda, sentir como mi flujo resbalaba entre mis piernas…

_**Desde otro punto de la casa estaba Edward, un mudo espectador del placer que estaban compartiendo Carlisle, su padre, y Bella, la mujer que según él, le quedaba demasiado grande; observaba con ojos llorosos a través de la puerta de la cocina como su padre tomaba a la mujer que el amaba, ellos no lo notaron, estaban abstraídos en las mutuas caricias cegados por la lujuria, él nunca podría hacer sentir así a Bella, ella era una mujer y él solo un niño…era tanto el dolor que sentía, pero sobre todo rabia, impotencia por no poder hacer nada, no deber hacer nada, por que él lo sabía todo, siempre lo supo.**_

Carlisle quitó la mano de mi cintura y la pasó por mi muslo, recorriéndolo con una ligera presión de la palma de su mano hasta llegar a mi rodilla y colocarla al rededor de su cintura. Entendiendo lo que quería hacer, tomé impulso y enrosqué mi otra pierna en sus caderas, facilitando la entrada de sus dedos, provocando que entrara más profundo, aumentado la rapidez y el placer. Con su otra mano desabotonó mi blusa roja, ansioso, deseoso, se deshizo de los botones justos para dejar mis pechos al aire, expuestos a él. Mis pezones rosas, duros de excitación, recibieron la atención que aclamaban de inmediato. Succionó, chupó y acarició con su caliente y húmeda lengua, delineó el contorno del pezón, asestando con un golpe de gracia al rozarlo con los dientes y ejercer una leve presión, haciendo que me encontrara en un profundo mar de placer, llegando al punto álgido de la pasión, un intenso y profundo clímax.

Gemí profundamente, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo mi garganta, lo cual Carlisle aprovechó para succionar.

-Si, así es Bella, gime para mí -susurró roncamente contra mi piel. Él no paraba de bombear dentro de mí.

Sentía su miembro endurecido contra mi vientre, decidí que era hora de darle placer. Bajé mi mano hasta el cierre de su pantalón y bajé la cremallera, le bajé un poco los pantalones y resbalaron hasta sus rodillas. Puse las yemas de los dedos por debajo de su camisa, rozando suavemente el hueso de su cadera y sus abdominales, un roce tan débil como el de una pluma, pero suficiente para que él se estremeciera. Subí mis manos hasta sus pectorales y con mis pulgares rocé la aureola del pezón varias veces para a continuación, pellizcárselos con mis dedos pulgar e índice.

-Dios Bela, te deseo -gruño apremiante, con la necesidad de sentir su liberación.

Bajé mi mano hasta su hinchado miembro, notando el boxer húmedo por el líquido pre-seminal; quité el boxer con cuidado y su miembro salió como resorte, erguido ante mí, orgulloso y ávido de placer. Rocé con mis dedos la punta rosada, esparciendo el líquido pre- seminal por su hinchada punta.

-¡Oh Dios, Bella no pares!-masculló entre sus apretados dientes, mientras, él aceleraba los movimientos de sus dedos.

Cogí su verga con mi mano y empecé a masturbarle, despacio, presionando con mi dedo de vez en cuando su glande y aumentando paulatinamente el ritmo, ahuecando con mi otra mano sus huevos y presionando un poco.

-¡Oh, oooh Bella sigue así!-suplicó medio gimiendo.

Él tenía la cabeza recostada en el hueco de mi cuello, podía sentir su errática respiración, unida a la mía.

-Si, así, así, más rápido, oh Bella me voy a correr.

-Yo también estoy a punto -dije con voz entrecortada.

Soltó una mezcla de gruñido y gemido, al instante sentí su leche caliente escurrirse entre mis dedos. Seguí masturbándole hasta que no saliera una gota más.

-Vamos Bella, córrete para mí, no sabes lo bien que se siente sentir tu cálido flujo resbalando por mi mano.-susurró en mi oreja. En el acto me corrí, con intensidad, arqueando la espalda, ofreciéndole mis pechos, que gustosamente devoró.

Aún con la respiración acelerada, él sacó los dedos de mi cavidad y me los introdujo en la boca, metiendo y sacando…yo los saboreé con deleite. Él juntó sus labios con los míos y nos besamos, transmitiéndole mi más íntimo sabor.

_**Tenía que ser masoquismo, no había otra explicación, él estaba con la mirada fija en esa dos personas tan importantes para él, pero por motivos diferentes, uno era su padre y no podía culparle por dejarse llevar por los deseos de su cuerpo, eso no quita que lo envidie, que sienta unos terribles celos por no ser él el que la rodeé con sus brazos, el que bese sus labios; la otra es bella, su Isabella, su diosa, una mujer que nunca se fijaría en un niño como él. Le gustaba imaginar que era él al que ella acariciaba, por él que gemía sin control, eso hacía que el dolor disminuyese, aunque fuera solo un poco, el concentrarse en solo en ella, en sus expresiones, expresiones que a él le gustaría producir en ella. Era patético y humillante tener que recurrir a estos momentos para "tenerla", para sentirse cerca de ella.**_

-No creas que esto acaba aquí, por que la noche recién empieza.-musitó contra mis labios, con sus azules ojos brillando con renovada lujuria.

Ese fue nuestro sábado, el día de la semana en el que acordamos encontrarnos ya hace un mes, cuando todo comenzó.

"_**Flash Back"**_

Estábamos preparando la cena Alice y yo.

-Hey Bella, Alice, ¿Qué hacéis de comer?- preguntó Edward, el hermano pequeño de Alice, parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Estamos haciendo estofado-respondió Alice-¿Y como tú por la cocina?

-Simplemente tenía hambre.-contestó con gesto despreocupado.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu cumpleaños número dieciséis se acerca, ¿Qué quieres que te compre?- preguntó Alice.

-Pues no sé, lo que se te ocurra-dijo el con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué estás haciendo Bella, necesitas ayuda?- se ofreció Edward llegando hasta mí.

-No… no te preocupes, ya acabo de picar esto.- le sonreí agradecida.

-Espera, déjame limpiarte los ojos llorosos por la cebolla.- se giró a coger un pañuelo.

-¡Au! – Chillé.

-¿¡Qué pasó?-dijeron Edward y Alice a la vez.

-Me corté con el cuchillo -dije y cogí un paño para enroscarlo a través de la palma.

-Eso te pasa por cortar con la vista borrosa de las lágrimas –me reprendió Alice.

-Déjame ver la mano para ver como es de grave el corte -pidió Edward, enfrente mío. Extendí la mano con cuidado, adolorida, hacia él.

-Será mejor que te lo vea mi padre, no me gusta la pinta que tiene, creo que van a hacer falta unos cuantos puntos.-dijo pensativo.

-Ven Bella, te llevaré hasta el despacho de papa.-dijo Alice.

¿¡QUÉ!

De verdad me van a llevar ante él, por un simple corte de nada.

Mientras que subía las escaleras mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y la mano sana me sudaba. Me comían los nervios, iba a estar sola con él, en su despacho.

Llegamos y Alice tocó la puerta, en seguida se escuchó un "adelante".

-Papa siento interrumpirte pero Bella se ha cortado en la palma de la mano y Edward dice que cree que necesita puntos.- Él levantó la vista de lo que sea que estaba leyendo y su mirada se posó en mí, sus ojos profundos y penetrantes escrutándome con la mirada.

-Está bien, acércate para que le echemos un vistazo, Bella-dijo levantándose del sofá- Alice, ya puedes retirarte.

-De acuerdo papa, cuida de Bella y Bella, tranquila, estás en las mejores manos.-dijo Alice antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Acércate Bella y quítate el paño de mano.- Hice lo que me pidió y extendí la mano hacia él. Levanté la vista y vi su concentrado rostro iluminado por la suave luz de la lámpara de su escritorio.

Tras examinarlo durante un momento dijo:

-Si, va ha hacer falta sutura.-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- De acuerdo.-dije asintiendo con la cabeza. Cogió su maletín de la estantería de al lado y procedió a curarme.

-Bella, yo creo que debemos de afrontar de una vez lo que nos está pasando.- dijo después de haberme cosido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté evadiendo su mirada.

-Pues a la enorme atracción física que sentimos el uno por el otro.-dijo cogiéndome suave y a la vez firme por los hombros.

-Yo…yo no se que decir, usted es el padre de mi mejor amiga –respondí.

-No puedes negar que me deseas, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que me miras a escondidas. Bella, no podemos seguir evadiendo esto, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, ya.

-¿Y qué sugieres?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Que sucumbamos a este deseo –respondió con voz profunda.

-Pero y Alice, que pasa con ella, con Edward… -más afirmé que pregunté.

-No tienen por qué enterarse, son tus amigos, mis hijos, pero en este tema solo debemos ser tú y yo.

-Entiendo, y después de hacerlo que haremos, ¿Hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada?

-Ninguno de los dos tenemos pareja, podemos tener esto durante el tiempo que queramos, ser amantes, en alguno de los dos se vea incomodo o quiera dejarlo, se lo dice al otro y asunto resuelto.

-De acuerdo, acepto, seré tu amante.-le dije mirándole firmemente a los ojos, mostrando una entereza que no tenía.

-Los sábados serán nuestro día de encuentro, aquí, en esta casa -y selló el acuerdo con un apasionado beso.

"_**Fin Flash Back"**_

Creo que es hora de que me presente correctamente. Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, tengo dieciocho años y estoy en el último año de instituto, mi mejor amiga es Alice Cullen y me acuesto con su padre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Domingo.

Vuelta al mundo real, donde no soy más que una chica que está eligiendo Universidad, intentando construirse un futuro. Vivo en casa de mi padre, Charlie, él y Reneé, mi madre, se separaron cuando yo tenía ocho años, desde entonces he vivido con Charlie, Reneé decía que era muy joven cuando se casó, que todavía tenía muchas nuevas experiencias que vivir.

No se lo reprocho, gracias a eso he conocido a los mejores amigos que se pueda tener; cuando vaya a la universidad los echaré de menos.

¿Qué es eso que entra por la ventana?, ¿Es un rayo de sol, en Forks?

¡Vaya, eso es un echo histórico!

Dejé los platos que estaba secando en la mesa y subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, en busca de un bikini. Me puse uno azul que se amoldaba muy bien a mi figura; cogí una toalla, el protector solar y emprendí camino hacia el patio trasero entusiasmada.

Una vez tumbada, con la toalla en el césped, los rayos del sol envolvieron mi cuerpo, calentándolo deliciosamente. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por la suave caricia del sol en mi piel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Cierra la boca idiota -masculló molesta Alice.

Vaya, que frío hace. Levanté lentamente los parpados y me di cuenta de que estaba bastante oscuro.

¡Santo cielo, me quedé dormida!

Frente a mi se encontraban Alice y Edward, ella me miraba con diversión y Edward…

Bueno, él…

¿Así es como quedan los ojos al salirse de su órbita? No creo que pueda tener los ojos más abiertos, me apoyé en los codos y me di cuenta del por qué Edward me miraba así.

¡No tengo la parte de arriba del bikini puesta!

Me la había quitado para broncearme uniformemente. Rápidamente me cubrí con las manos y busqué la prenda con la mirada. Estaba a mi izquierda, así que lo cogí rápidamente, me levanté y les di la espalda para ponérmelo, estaba muerta de vergüenza; sobre todo por Edward, se que él es inocente. Una vez atado el nudo a la espalda me agaché a recoger la toalla y me volví a mirarlos.

-No me digas que saliste a aprovechar el sol y te quedaste dormida en topless.-dijo Alice, más que preguntando, afirmando.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, no lo estás viendo por ti misma? –dije de vuelta.

-Te- te va a entr-rar un resfri-ressfri resfriado- tartamudeó Edward, ahora mirando hacia sus pies y con la cara tan roja como un tomate maduro- se- será mejor que entremos a ca- casa.

-Si, veo que en esto Edward tiene razón, tienes suerte de que nadie se haya asomado, serías la comidilla de Forks, además de que alguien se podría haber propasado contigo- dijo Alice seriamente- la próxima vez por lo menos sal con las dos prendas puestas y no te quedes dormida.

-Tienes razón, seré más cuidadosa, ahora entremos; por cierto, ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?, no es que molestéis, es curiosidad.- Dije en el marco de la puerta de casa.

- Estábamos aburridos así que decidimos venir a ver que hacías, además, este de aquí-dijo apuntando a Edward- no hacía más que pedir que viniéramos a verte.- La pequeña tranquilidad que Edward había ganado, por el camino de el patio a la puerta, se desvaneció como una pluma en ese instante. Su mirada volvió al suelo y su cara se tiñó de un profundo rojo.

-No seas así Alice, él y yo nos llevamos muy bien, ¿verdad Edward?- le sonreí con confianza.

Él, lentamente, subió la cabeza y me miró por debajo de sus hermosas pestañas; sonrió tenuemente y asintió.

-Bueno, voy a abrigarme, vosotros ir a acomodaros.- dije de camino a mi habitación, volteando la cabeza en el último momento, percatándome de cómo Edward me miraba las piernas.

¿Será que Edward está interesado en mí?, me pregunté mientras me abrochaba mis Converse negras, borré ese pensamiento de mi mente sacudiendo la cabeza y fui a reunirme con ellos.

_**Precisamente, Edward la amaba desde que tenía memoria, pero ella era mas madura, mayor que él, nunca se fijaría en alguien de su edad y menos todavía siendo el hijo de su amante, si, ellos eran amantes pero sin sentimientos amorosos de por medio, era una aventura, ellos eran libres para hacer lo que quisieran, no tenían pareja por la que preocuparse… ¿Pero y él? Él era el crío que ella defendía de los matones en el colegio, al que ayudaba a resolver los problemas de matemáticas, al que le susurraba al oído una dulce canción para que durmiera libre de pesadillas, Isabella era una mujer, ella lo era todo para él.**_

Así transcurrió la tarde sin más "percances". Al acompañarlos a la puerta despedirlos, sucedió otra vez, Edward me miraba…como un hombre mira a una mujer.

Y ese suceso, más tarde, cuando estuviera en la cama, repercutiría en mi sueño, en mi subconsciente, provocándome así el primer sueño húmedo con Edward Cullen.

Entré, cerré la puerta y me adentré en el espacioso dormitorio de Carlisle. Él me esperaba ahí, tendido en la cama con los brazos doblados detrás de la nuca. Y como vestimenta, la piel sedosa que envuelve sus músculos, con su falo apenas erecto cubierto por la sábana negra satinada negra que dejaba entrever el hueso de su cadera. Su torso desnudo y marcado me llamaba para recorrerlo con mis labios.

La imagen tan lujuriosa que tenía frente a mi provocó en un instante que goteara de puro deseo carnal. Con pasos lentos, prolongando así el placer, disfrutando el momento previo, del fuego que recorre mis venas, del deseo.

El juego previo antes del sexo, algunas veces, más placentero que el sexo en sí.

Cuando llegué al pie de su cama, él quitó las manos de su nuca, apoyándose en un codo apartó la satinada sábana, invitándome, tentándome. Puse mi rodilla encima de la cama, me desabroché el botón del short que llevaba puesto y me bajé la cremallera, sin dejar de mirarle bajo mis pestañas sus azules ojos, enfebrecidos por el deseo.

Su otra mano viajó hasta mi cadera, cerrando su mano en torno a ella y atrayéndome; se incorporó sentándose completamente en la cama, llevando su mano a mi nuca y atrayéndome hacia su ansiosa boca. Mientras que nuestras lenguas danzaban su otra mano se adentró por debajo de mi camiseta de tirantes, abarcando, apretando, acariciando con la palma de su mano mi sensible pecho.

Rompió el beso y me tiró del pelo que agarraba su mano, haciéndome hacia atrás la cabeza, repartiendo húmedos besos sobre mi cuello y clavícula. La mano que acariciaba mi pecho descendió hasta adentrarse a medias en mi tanga, sacando y metiendo la mano de mi mojada ropa intima, produciendo así que gimiera por su tan placentera caricia.

-Acaba de desvestirte ya -dijo separándose abruptamente de mí, llevando la mano que había tocado mi humedad a su ahora muy hinchado miembro, haciendo su caricia más exquisita.

Levanté los brazos y me despojé de la camiseta, me bajé de la cama y lancé lejos los pantalones y el tanga. La carne de su satinada poya subía y bajaba, envolviendo su rosada e hinchada punta.

Ante tal imagen me llevé la mano hacia mi pelada y resbaladiza vulva, masajeándome, aliviando la cada vez más creciente necesidad, provocándole a él.

-¿No querrás acabarte ya, verdad? -preguntó poniendo su mano en la mía, deteniendo mis movimientos llevándose mi dedo con jugos a su boca, adentrándolo hasta el fondo, recorriéndolo con su sedosa lengua, mirándome a los ojos-todavía nos queda la mejor parte.

Me tumbé en la cama boca arriba, fueron mis duros pezones lo primero que su lengua captó, tirando de ellos, rozándolos con la punta de la lengua, sus manos cogieron mis pechos y los unió, solo dejando espacio en su cabeza, entre medio de ellos, chupando y lamiendo la zona entre mis pechos, provocando que me torciera de placer, que mis caderas se alzaran encontrando las suyas, que mi coño palpitara de placer, ansiando ser penetrada dura y profundamente.

-Carlisle, Carlisle por favor te necesito -gemí suplicante.

-¿Qué quieres? Dímelo -dijo mirándome y llevando su mano a mi culo acariciándolo brevemente, bajando por mi muslo hasta mi rodilla, envolviendo con ella su cintura y posicionándose encima mió.

-Necesito que me metas la poya bien dentro –gemí sensualmente.

-Tus deseos son órdenes -Llevó la mano hacia su polla, ubicando la entrada al cielo, lo posicionó y se apoyó en la cama con sus antebrazos, dio una profunda y placentera estocada contrayendo los músculos de su cuerpo, provocando que gimiéramos fuerte. Puso su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, amortiguando los fuertes gemidos, yo puse una mano en su baja espalda, sintiendo el delicioso vaivén de sus caderas estocada tras estocada y mi otra mano en su pelo, aprisionándolo contra mí, de repente se levantó.

-Ponte mirando hacia la puerta, a cuatro patas.-dijo con dificultad.

Hice lo que me pidió y lo sentí tras de mí, su poya presionando mis nalgas. Me cogió de las caderas y lo sentí penetrarme suavemente la vagina hasta que sentí como sus huevos me daban en el clítoris. Empezó otra vez a meter y sacar.

Nuestros gemidos, el sonido del rebote de la cama en la pared, el sonio de nuestros sexos uniéndose, el olor a sexo en estado puro llenaba la habitación. Algo captó mi atención en la rendija abierta de la puerta, semejante sorpresa me llevé al ver a Edward descubriéndonos, espiándonos y masturbándose.

Verlo hacer eso me encendió todavía más, balanceando las caderas, yendo al encuentro de la gran poya de Carlisle, sintiéndome más excitada al saber que nos estaban viendo y se estaba masturbando al vernos. Veía como tenía su mano dentro del pantalón, sacudiéndosela incesantemente. Mi pecho rebotaba por las fuertes arremetidas de Carlisle, cada vez más rápidas.

-¡Oh Bella, si, oh, me voy a ir, lo siento, no aguanto más!- exclamó tomándome fuertemente de las caderas y atrayéndome hacia él, dejando de moverse, empujando su deliciosa polla profundamente en mi anhelante cavidad, sintiendo sus espasmos de placer contra mis paredes vaginales, sintiendo los chorros de su calida liberación; era en momentos como este cuando daba las gracias a las pastillas anticonceptivas, desde que estoy con Carlisle las uso.

Cuando su orgasmo acabó aflojó el agarre de mis caderas y dirigió su vista a la puerta, viendo que tanto miraba. Se agachó desde su posición, de rodillas detrás de mí y me susurró al oído.- Creo que se quien te puede acabar de follar.-dijo mirando de reojo la puerta entre abierta, que mostraba a un Edward bastante "entusiasmado".

Gemí en excitación, restregando mi culo contra su poya, todavía ubicada detrás de mi coño.

Carlisle se incorporó lentamente y sin ni siquiera ponerse un boxer fue a la puerta y la abrió del todo.

-No me andaré con rodeos ni intentaré desmentir nada, tampoco serviría de mucho, nos has pillado, si, Bella y yo somos amantes.

Edward, al verse "descubierto" se puso más colorado que un tomate y sacó su mano del pantalón; ante la visión desnuda de su padre agacho la mirada.

-Y-yo lo-lo-los-lo ciento, no sabía nada, simplemente vine a ver la tele con tigo porque había decidido no salir.

-¿Y te encontraste con esto no?, no te preocupes, ¿esto será un secreto de nosotros tres, de acuerdo?

-D-de acuerdo papá.

-Y ahora solucionado todo ¿por qué no pasas y te pones cómodo?-ofreció con naturalidad.

Edward se puso más rojo si es que eso se puede.

-¡Pero papá!, de que hablas, ¡¿te volviste loco? –gritó.

-Vamos, no seas tímido, o que crees, ¿Qué Bella y yo no nos dimos cuenta de lo que hacías detrás de la puerta?-dijo con gesto burlón- de todos modos no te avergüences, ya tienes edad, cualquier chico de tu edad ya estaría por ahí revolcándose con cualquiera; estás descubriendo tu sexualidad, ¿Por qué no experimentar?

-Dime-dijo al ver que Edward no respondía- ¿Cuántas veces se te va a presentar la oportunidad eh?, tener buen sexo, sin compromisos, solo placer ¿o no me digas que no deseas saber como se siente estar dentro de un profundo coño caliente?

Edward, indeciso, se pasó la mano por su sexy cabello desordenado; dio un paso adelante, contestando mudamente a su pregunta, adentrándose en la habitación.

Carlisle, satisfecho con la elección de su hijo, cerró la puerta, y esta vez si que estaba bien cerrada, Edward estaba como estatua, tieso al lado de al cama, donde yo ahora me encontraba tumbada boca abajo, con las piernas en alto, cruzadas y mi descubierto trasero al aire, expuesto ante la voraz vista de Edward. Yo le sonreí ladinamente, me mordí el labio inferior y pose mi mirada en su abultada entrepierna, ansiosa por saber si se parecía a su papi.

-Muy bien, empezad -dijo Carlisle posicionándose al lado de su hijo.

-¿¡Pero tú te vas a quedar?-dijo Edward sorprendido.

-Pues claro que si, mientras tú…haces lo que tienes que hacer yo me quedaré de espectador.

-No te preocupes Edward-dije dándole ánimos al ver que se avergonzaba-esto solo añadirá morbo al acto, lo hará más excitante, el que nos vean mientras follamos, ¿no te parece?- el asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, sin poder articular palabra.

-Yo me sentaré en el sofá -dijo Carlisle apuntando con la mano a el sofá de al lado de su cama, debajo de el gran ventanal que daba al patio- no te avergüences hijo, haz como si no estuviera.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-pregunte insinuante.

-Si-murmuró-mucho.

-¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta?

-Tu culo -respondió mirando con anhelo esa parte de mi anatomía.

-¿Y qué te gustaría hacer con el?- le incité.

-Qui-quiero tocarlo, acariciarlo, recorrerlo con mis labios y degustarlo con mi lengua.

-Mmm, veo que vas desinhibiéndote, me gusta.-ronroneé - Me puse de rodillas y le hice una señal con mi dedo índice para que se acercara, estábamos de espaldas a Carlisle, por lo tanto no sabíamos su reacción, lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, ahora mismo estaba centrada en Edward, y él en mí.

Acortó el poco espacio que nos separaba, le rodeé el cuello con los brazos posando mis manos suavemente en su nuca, jugando un poco con el corto cabello de la zona; él puso torpemente sus manos en mis caderas, me incliné levemente y uní nuestros labios en un suave roce besos cortos, simples roces de labios; soltó un leve gemido al delinear su labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua, subió sus manos a mi cintura, presionándome hacia el, entreabrió los labios y capturó los míos en un fogoso beso, por fin tomando la iniciativa. Nos seguimos besando acaloradamente hasta que yo bajé mi mano a su entrepierna y el se separó de mi, sobresaltado.

-Shh, no temas, déjate llevar por tus más bajos deseos -volví a posar otra vez la mano en su entrepierna y le apreté un poco, deseando sentir ya semejante espécimen dentro de mi; que buenos genes tienen en esta familia, pensé. Él respondió a mi caricia con un gemido estrangulado.

-Quítate ya los pantalones, por favor -le supliqué mientras le besaba el cuello.

-¿¡Ya!-se angustió, pero yo veía el deseo, la necesidad plasmada en sus ojos.

-Ambos deseamos lo mismo, no te exaltes, desconecta con tu mente y solo siente ¿si?- le pedí.

Me soltó despacio de la cintura y llevó sus dedos hacia la cremallera del pantalón baquero, la bajó y se desabotonó en pantalón, dejando ambas manos caer a sus costados.

-Quieres que te lo baje yo eh bribón.- él sonrió traviesamente. Me senté y procedí a bajárselos lentamente hasta que resbalaron por sus rodillas hasta el suelo.

-¿También quieres que te baje los boxers?- él asintió con la cabeza, con mis dedos pulgar e índice fui bajando con cuidado la prenda, dejando al descubierto su gruesa, larga y rosada polla, salivando de anticipación.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó juguetón, recordándome mi propia pregunta dicha hace unos momentos.

-Oh si, definitivamente si -dije asintiendo con la cabeza. Me incliné más hacia él y le subí la camiseta, él se la quitaba mientras que yo pasaba las manos por sus costados, besándole la cadera, le rocé con los labios por debajo del ombligo; lo dejé ahí por que no quería que se descargara antes de tiempo.

-Quítate los zapatos y calcetines, ven a la cama conmigo - le dije echándome hacia atrás, apoyándome sobre los codos.

Él hizo lo que le pedí y se quedó quieto en su lugar, frente a mí. Abrí mis piernas de par en par, dejando a la vista mi anhelante vagina, brillante de mis jugos.

-¿Quieres lamer un poco?- le incité, tragó pesado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par ante la visión de su primera vagina; se arrodilló en el suelo, se acercó más, puso sus manos suavemente en mis muslos y su cabeza desapareció entre mis piernas, sintiendo su cálido aliento allí donde más lo necesitaba. Primero inhaló y después pasó su tímida lengua por la abertura de mi coño, besó con un poco más de confianza y siguió lamiendo.

-Haz lo mismo pero un poco más arriba, ¡si, ahí! -gemí balanceando las caderas.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?-preguntó apartando los labios de mi clítoris.

-¡Diablos, si, lo estás haciendo bien, no pares!-volvió a sumergir la cabeza entre mis piernas, aumentando el ritmo de las lamidas y chupadas, bebiéndose mi esencia. Me tumbé completamente en la cama y puse una mano en su cabeza, jalándole suavemente del pelo para que parara.

-¿Eh echo algo mal?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No, todo lo contrario, si sigues así voy a terminar enseguida, y lo que quiero que me haga terminar es eso que tienes entre las piernas - le dije mirando directamente a su polla.

-Ven, sube a la cama- me di la vuelta y quedé tumbada con el culo boca arriba- no querías acariciármelo, pues aprovecha.

Se subió a la cama y se puso de rodillas detrás de mí, pasó su temblorosa palma por la nalga derecha, dando un pequeño apretón y luego volviendo a dar otro más fuerte; puso cada mano en una nalga y las separó, las juntó y las apretó, él gemía bajito mientas que yo me deleitaba con su toque.

-Por favor Edward, no aguanto más ¡fóllame ya!- exclamé ya desesperada por sentirlo dentro de mí.

-¿Y los condones? –preguntó inocentemente. Quise reír.

-No hacen falta, tomo pastillas anticonceptivas, así que tranquilo, puedes correrte cuanto quieras, siempre que sea dentro mío, quiero sentir tu leche caliente desbordarse por mi coño.

Con una especie de gruñido se posicionó encima mío y apoyó sus fuertes antebrazos al lado de mi cabeza, yo abrí bien las piernas para recibirlo; sentí la punta de su miembro tantear la entrada, cuando se ubicó bien arremetió profundamente contra mí.

-¡Oh, santa mierda! –grité de placer. Este chico tenía un talento increíble. Era como un diamante en bruto.

-¡¿Qué pasa, te hice daño? -preguntó histérico.

-No, al contrario, me matas de placer, sigue, no se te ocurra parar.- Él continuó envistiendo, cegado por el placer, hasta ahora desconocido para él. Seguía penetrándome, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos rozándose, gemidos de éxtasis llenando la habitación, gemidos que no eran solo nuestros…

Giré la cabeza acordándome de Carlisle, allí estaba él, viéndonos desde el sofá, masturbándose lentamente.

-Espera, déjame salir.-le pedí jadeando a Edward.

-¿¡Por qué?-protestó, pero quitándose de encima. Me senté en la cama y me levanté, yendo hacia Carlisle, que nos miraba fascinado.

Dejo de tocarse cuando me arrodillé entre sus piernas entreabiertas, dejándome espacio para acercarme más, puse una mano sobre su muslo y otra en la base de su pene, poco a poco me lo fui introduciendo en la boca, subía y bajaba apretando los labios alrededor de su polla, él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando de placer y puso una mano en mi cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con las hebras de mi cabello.

-Edward, ven aquí - le pedí girando la cabeza, acariciando con la mano a Carlisle mientras que veía a Edward acercarse con expresión confundida -sigue con lo que hacías, sigamos gozando, pero ahora los tres juntos.- seguí chupándole la verga a Carlisle mientras Edward se posicionaba detrás de mí y me separaba las piernas, incliné mis caderas hacia él y me sujetó por las caderas, puso su miembro en mi entrada y me la metió de golpe; provocando que me tragara de golpe la polla de Carlisle.

-Ten más cuidado hijo -le aconsejó su padre. Ahora Edward me penetraba con más cuidado, empezó con un ritmo lento que poco a poco fue creciendo, yo le chupaba y lamía la verga a Carlisle, pasando mi sonrosada lengua alrededor de su hinchada cabeza. En cuanto las embestidas aceleraron y vi que a Carlisle le faltaba poco para correrse, le masturbé con la mano, el agarre de Edward en mis caderas se intensificó.

-Sigue, oh si, sigue -seguía gimiendo mi liberación cuando sentí el semen de Edward resbalar entre mis muslos a la vez que segundos después Carlisle explotó, derramando su semilla en mi mano, cuello y pecho.

Exhausta, apoyé la cabeza sobre el regazo de Carlisle, este pasó su aún temblorosa mano por mi pelo, acariciándolo, Edward salió de mí y me besó toda la espalda.

-Eres el mejor polvo que jamás tendré.-susurró Edward bajito.

-¿Qué?-pregunté al no oírlo bien.

-¡Qué quites el polvo o te quito el Internet!-exclamó papá a un palmo de mi cara.

¿¡Cómo, eso había sido todo un sueño? , ¿¡Edward no me folló? , ¡Ya decía yo que algo tan bueno no podía ser verdad! Pero es que…parecía tan real…

-Vaya, ya veo que por fin has despertado - dijo Charlie al verme con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué estabas soñando que tenías una sonrisa de oreja a oreja?

-Soñaba con la universidad-me apresuré a mentir- por cierto ya he decidido a donde voy a ir.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó expectante.

-Voy a ir a la Universidad de Florida.- eso no era mentira ayer por la tarde me llegó el sobre de aceptación de la solicitud que había mandado hace un mes.

-¿Eso no queda un poco lejos…?

-Papá…

-Está bien, está bien, haz lo que quieras, es tu vida.

-Gracias, de todos modos sabes que vendré a verte cada vez que pueda, además, no me voy mañana, falta una semana para que acaben las clases y luego dos meses… no, tendría que irme en el verano para buscar un trabajo y apartamento.

-Ves, ¿Cuánto te queda aquí con tu viejo padre, una miserable semana? –dijo con nostalgia.

-No te preocupes, pasaremos más tiempo juntos y tampoco me voy tan lejos, al igual que yo, tú también puedes ir a visitarme cuando puedas; y bueno-dije cambiando de tema- ¿Qué es eso de que si no limpio el polvo me quitas el Internet?

-Bella, ¿De verdad no has visto como está la habitación? , ¡Aquí no pueden entrar ni las ratas!

-Sabes que no soy muy ordenada…

-Si, ¡Pero llegar a esto!-apuntó el montón de ropa sucia en una esquina, las latas de soda esparcidas por el cuarto y los trozos estropeados de pizza pegados a la alfombra. ¡Vaya, si que soy una guarra!

-La verdad es que no me había fijado mucho en la habitación hasta ahora.-respondí avergonzada.

-Entiendo que hayas estado con la cabeza en otro lado con eso de la universidad pero…en fin, solo límpialo que no se vuelva a repetir.

-De acuerdo, me levanto, me ducho, visto, desayuno y enseguida me pongo a recoger.- le prometí.

-Bela, cariño, hoy es lunes, vas a llegar tarde al instituto como no corras, ya limpiarás cuando vuelvas. No llegaré tarde del trabajo, adiós -me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

¡Joder! no solo he tenido un sueño súper caliente donde Edward me follaba, ¡Edward! ¡El hijo, dos años menor que yo, de mi amante! , también me doy cuanta de que solo me queda una semana para despedirme de la gente a la que quiero, si no que también voy a llegar tarde al instituto, el día comienza perfecto.

Me levanté de la cama y me metí corriendo a la ducha, me duché rapidísimo, envolví mi cuerpo y cabello en una toalla y bajé las escaleras yendo hacia la cocina, me serví rápidamente leche y cereales en un bol y mientras que me los comía iba subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación para buscar ropa que ponerme, abrí la puerta del armario con una sola mano, seleccioné un pantalón baquero ajustado con las converse y un jersey fino con cuelo de pico color azul, puede que estemos en junio pero aquí en Forks no llega el verano, solo disminuye el frío.

Puse el tazón, ahora vacío, en el escritorio y me vestí, me quité la tolla del pelo, lo peiné, me pasé un momento el secador, lo suficiente para que no estuviera mojado, me peiné otra vez, cogí la mochila y bajé por las escaleras, cogí las llaves de casa y las del coche, abrí la puerta, la cerré con llave, abrí mi destartalada chevy, puse la llave en el contacto y partí rumbo a mis últimos días en el instituto de Forks.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Si? Hola Alice-dije al contestar el teléfono.

-Hola Bella, te llamaba por que este miércoles es el cumpleaños de Edward y le estamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa, ¿Podrías ser tú la que lo trajera engañado a casa?

-Si, por supuesto.

-Gracias, asegúrate de que sea una sorpresa para él, ¿vale?

-No hay problema Alice, ¿Qué crees que le podría regalar?

-No se, pregúntale a él, es lo que yo he hecho.

-¿Y qué le has comprado? – pregunté con curiosidad.

-Le he comprado el Soundack de Eclipse y la edición especial de la película Luna nueva; ya sabes, está obsesionado con esa Saga, ¿No crees qué esas películas son más como para chicas? ¿Y si Edward es gay?

-No creo que sea gay Alice, te lo aseguro- le dije recordando como me miró el domingo- y de todos modos, si lo fuera no habría ningún problema ¿no?

-No, no habría ninguno, es solo que últimamente Edward está muy raro…

-¿Por qué?

-Cada dos por tres le sorprendo mirando el álbum que está en mi cuarto, donde salimos tú, yo, ya sabes, amigos esas cosas, ¡una vez le pillé cogiendo una foto tuya y llevársela a su cuarto!, te lo dije, ¡le gustas a Edward!

-Está en la edad Alice…-dije rodando mis ojos.

-Si, es verdad, pero él solo tiene ojos para ti, solo se comporta así contigo -insistió ella.

-Pues será un capricho de adolescente -dije no muy segura.

-Puede que tengas razón -cedió a su pesar.

-Te tengo que colgar Alice, el horno esta pitando, ya hablaremos mañana, por cierto, mañana tengo que contarte algo importante.

-Esta bien te dejo, ya me contarás mañana.

Mañana martes le contaría a Alice, Carlisle, Edward y demás compañeros que el lunes que viene me marchaba a Florida, había hablado con Reneé y me dijo que mientras encontraba apartamento y trabajo, podría quedarme con ella, porque por si no lo he dicho, ella y Phil, su nuevo marido, viven ahí.

Será duro decirle a Alice que me iba, porque ella, más que una amiga se había convertido en la hermana que nunca tuve; de Carlisle no puedo decir lo mismo, me dolerá despedirme de él, por supuesto, pero nunca ha sido como un padre para mí, claro está, si no nunca me habría fijado en el como el hombre que es y Edward…definitivamente ya no lo veo con los mismos ojos que hace dos semanas, como prueba está el sueño húmedo que tuve con él.

Ese hombrecito que mis ojos han visto madurar, aunque solo nos llevemos dos años de diferencia, ese hombrecito se ha convertido en un hombre, un hombre con deseos de hombre, y por lo que veo, tiene su mira puesta en mí. Mentiría si digo que lo amo, por que no lo hago, lo quiero, si, pero tampoco como se debe querer a un novio o a un hermano, simplemente lo aprecio mucho, y lo deseo, lo deseo tanto…tanto como creo que me desea él a mí.

Hice a un lado esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me dispuse a servir la cena; hice pescado en papillote, porque no creo que sea bueno que Charlie coma tanto pescado frito de Harry Clearwater.

_**Bella subestimaba los sentimientos de Edward, la intensidad de estos hacia ella y ni siquiera se imaginaba que él lo sabía todo, pero ante todo, el era un caballero, mientras que dependiera de él, nunca la dejaría en vergüenza…**_

Mientras que preparaba la mesa para la cena me vino a la mente Carlisle, la duda de que sucedería con "lo nuestro", cuando yo me vaya dejaremos de ser amantes, eso está claro, tendría que hablar a solas con él antes que con los demás, mañana después del instituto iré al hospital a hablar con él y le diré que todo se acaba aquí. Le diré que ahora que me iba a la universidad sería mejor que quedamos como amigos, también pienso decirle que hay alguien más que despierta en mí la pasión, una pasión arrolladora, y mira tú que casualidad ¡es tu hijo! no, eso último no podré decírselo.

La noche pasó tranquila después de cenar, Charlie y yo nos sentamos en el sofá a ver el béisbol, aprovechando los pocos momentos padre-hija que nos queda juntos.

Llegó el martes y como otro día escolar más, fui al instituto, al finalizar fui donde Carlisle, charlamos tranquilamente en su oficina y él entendió todo perfectamente, me deseó suerte y sin más partí hacia la casa Cullen, para ir a hablar con Edward y Alice.

Nada más salir del coche ya me estaban esperando en el umbral de la puerta, les habrá alertado el motor, pensé.

-¡¿Qué te trae por aquí querida amiga?-sonrió Alice.

-Tengo que deciros algo importante.

-Entra y nos lo cuentas -dijo Edward.

-Gracias.-fui detrás de ellos dos y nos sentamos en el sofá en cuanto llegamos a la sala.

-¿Y bien, que tienes que contarnos? -preguntó Alice curiosa.

-Veréis chicos, ¿Os acordáis de que os dije un millón de veces que desearía poder ir a la universidad de Florida a estudiar fotografía? –dije con entusiasmo.

-Si, nos acordamos, ¿Por qué?-preguntó Edward sospechoso.

-El mes pasado envié la solicitud a Florida, os lo habría dicho pero no creía que me aceptarían…

-Eso quiere decir…-insinuó Alice.

-Si, me han aceptado, recibí el sobre la semana pasada, no sabía como deciros.

-¿No os alegráis por mí?-pregunté para romper el tenso silencio.

-Si, si, claro que nos alegramos, es solo que nos ha pillado desprevenidos, de todos modos tenemos todo el ve…

-No, lo siento Alice-le corté- pero el lunes me voy a Florida con mi madre a ir buscando trabajo y apartamento.

-Entonces solo nos quedan cinco días- dijo contando los días faltantes con los dedos.

-Lo sé -le dije con tristeza- pero aprovecharemos el tiempo al máximo, además está Internet y el móvil, estaremos siempre en contacto, ¿verdad Edward?-le pregunté, intentando convencerme a mí misma.

-Por supuesto.-dijo todavía tenso por la noticia. Seguimos hablando un rato más hasta que Alice se fue alegando que había quedado con Ángela, una amiga, para hacer un trabajo de instituto, quedándonos así Edward y yo solos.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños y todavía no te he comprado nada-dije avergonzada-¿Quieres que te compre algo en especial?

-No.

-¿No quieres que te compre nada?-me extrañé.

-No, bueno si.-dijo sonrojado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Se mía por una noche -pidió mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué sea tuya…? –pregunté algo confusa.

-Si, te deseo Bella, te quiero para mi solo, aunque solo sea por una nochem –dijo esperanzado.

-Si –respondí casi por inercia… por deseo.

-¿Si?- preguntó más esperanzado.

-Si, seré tuya por una noche, yo también te deseo, yo también quiero estar contigo Edward.

Él, indeciso, acortó la distancia que nos separaba, inclinó la cabeza y yo cerré los ojos al sentir el suave roce de sus labios contra los míos, se separó de mi completamente sonrojado, con la mirada gacha.

-No- le levanté la barbilla e hice que me mirara a los ojos- no te avergüences por desearme - le acaricié la cara.

-No es eso, bueno, en parte si pero es que tu debes ser tan experimentada, que puedo darte yo; no me puedo igualar con los chicos con los que has estado.-dijo con dolor.

-Tienes razón, no te puedes igualar a ninguno de ellos por que tu eres mejor que todos; me encanta cuando te sonrojas, cuando me miras con disimulo y crees que no te veo, adoro el deseo, a simple vista, inocente, que sientes por mí- me incliné hacia él y entrelacé mis dedos en su pelo, atraje su cabeza hacia mi boca y lo besé fogosamente; él respondió torpemente pero después de unos segundos tomó el ritmo, él, tímidamente, introdujo su lengua en mi boca, nuestras lenguas se tocaron y danzaron al ritmo de nuestra pasión, él puso una temblorosa mano en mi costado, que después de unos segundos empezó a acariciarme, separamos nuestras bocas en busca de aire.

-Vamos a tu habitación.- le susurré en el oído, él se tensionó, sorprendido.

-Hoy, ahora, vamos a… -preguntó nervioso.

_**Edward se encontraba nervioso, tenía miedo de no cumplir con sus expectativas pero a la vez estaba tan feliz y ansioso por tenerla entre sus brazos, podía imaginarse un futuro juntos, el amor que ella nunca le daría…ella sería suya, de nadie más, aunque solo sea por una noche; cada vez que la veía con su padre sentía celos por ser el que la hacía gozar, y no él, se apoderaba de su sagrado cuerpo, pero ya no más, sus sueños por fin cobrarían vida…él seria su hombre, él sería por quien gimiera, era a él al que deseaba ahora, aun que sea solo por una vez. Era virgen, si, pero era ella, su amor de toda la vida la que debía quedarse con tan preciado tesoro, lo único bueno que podía adjudicarse, por que después de sentir esa envidia hacia su padre se sentía sucio, asqueado consigo mismo. ¡Por Dios Santo! Su padre no la amaba, y ella a él tampoco, solo era sexo, tan burdo como absurdo, pero él podría enseñarle a ser amada ¿Es que acaso nada es tan bueno como parece?**_

-Si, ahora, Alice no vendrá hasta tarde y tu padre igual; ¿Qué mejor momento que este?

-Vamos-le insté-¿no querías tenerme para ti?

-Si, pero…yo soy virgen -dijo avergonzado.

-Eso ya lo sé cielo-le dije con dulzura-no te preocupes déjate llevar por tus deseos, por tus sentimientos, iremos a tu ritmo - le tomé de la mano y nos fuimos a su habitación.

Era espaciosa, con una gran cama en el medio, una estantería con numerosos discos de música y libros. Estábamos besándonos en medio de la habitación, despacio, le fui desabotonando la camisa mientras que él me rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo, acabé de desabrocharle la camisa y aprecié su bien definido torso, me separé un poco para poder quitarme la ropa, quedando en bragas y sujetador, él, con las mejillas sonrosadas, posó su vista en mis senos.

-Puedo...-pidió alargando la mano.

-Si –respondí.

Con el pulgar rozó mi sobresaliente pezón por en cima del sujetador, llevé mis manos hacia atrás y me lo desabroché, bajé las tiras y lo dejé caer al suelo. Cogí sus manos y las puse encima de mis pechos, les dio un leve apretón; le desabroché el pantalón, se separó de mí para quitárselos del todo, puso sus manos en mi culo y me levantó, quedando con las piernas enroscadas en su cintura. Me tumbó en la cama quedando él encima mío, degustó mis pechos, se tomó su tiempo en esa zona, deleitándose con los gemidos que producía, sus caderas, instintivamente, se balanceaban, imitando el acto sexual, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran y gimiéramos anhelantes por sentirnos completamente. Le hice girar, cambiando las posiciones, ahora yo tenía el control, me puse de rodillas, me quité las bragas y me senté a horcajadas encima de él, le bajé el boxer y por fin vi lo bien dotado que estaba para su edad, cerré mi mano alrededor de su verga y lo masturbé muy lentamente.

-Oooh - gimió rodando los ojos al sentir la suave piel de mi mano entorno a esa parte suya tan delicada y sensible.

-Dime Edward, ¿nunca te has tocado? –pregunté, aún sabiendo la respuesta. Esto me excitaba de sobremanera.

-No -logró contestar a duras penas.

Le terminé de quitar los boxers y los zapatos y posicioné su falo en mi entrada, bajé lentamente, dejando que mis paredes fueran engullendo lentamente su masculinidad. Él, al sentirse dentro mió, gimió placenteramente sorprendido por la sensación y balanceó descontroladamente sus caderas, ansiando sentir más.

-Espera, espera, déjame marcar un ritmo - él gruñó en protesta pero se detuvo y me agarró de las caderas; empecé a cabalgarlo lentamente pero él me instaba a ir más rápido, me rodeó fuertemente la cintura con sus brazos y empezó a penetrarme rápidamente, poseído por una pasión abrasadora ; mis pezones estaban rozando su torso y mi pelo rozaba su cara, contorsionada por el placer, posó sus palmas en mi trasero, dando pequeñas palmaditas; las envestidas iban aumentando su velocidad, estaba cerca, muy cerca unas cuantas envestidas más y se corrió, tuvo su primer orgasmo, gritó su liberación y penetrándome profundamente, hasta la empuñadura, deteniendo los movimientos frenéticos y apretando mi culo, me corrí al sentir como expulsaba su semilla en mi interior, ahogando los gemidos en su cuello.

-Te amo - susurró Edward- tranquila – rió sin humor al ver que me tensionaba- sé que tú no me amas pero es algo que siento, algo que tengo guardado en mi interior hace tiempo y no quería que te fueras de Forks sin saberlo, por muy tonto que suene.- Me quité de encima suyo y me recosté a su lado.

-Nada de lo que dices es tonto o estúpido pero por más que quisiera corresponder tus sentimientos no puedo.

-Lo sé.

Los dos nos quedamos quietos, tumbados en la cama mirando hacia el techo en un relajado silencio.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para superarte-dijo Edward girando la cabeza y mirándome a los ojos, decidido- te sacaré de mi mente y corazón, cuésteme lo que me cueste.

-Espero que encuentres a alguien que te quiera como mereces que lo hagan, que te haga feliz, que sea la primera persona en la que pienses al levantarte.- ¿qué otra cosa podría decirle? , Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos durante unos minutos.

_**Bella presentía algo, algo más en su mirada, pero no sabía que, y Edward no se lo diría, nunca, jamás le apuntaría por haber sido la mujer de su padre, él estaba mal en este juego donde eran dos, él había deseado lo que otro antes había tocado, lo que había sido de su padre, un deseo que lo llevo a caer en una enfermiza obsesión por poseer aquello que nunca le permitiría ser poseído, aquella mujer que siempre fue de otros y de él, pero que su corazón jamás entregaría…**_

Así acabó todo lo que alguna vez podría pasar entre Edward y yo; ahora me encontraba en el aeropuerto despidiéndome, Charlie, Alice, Carlisle y Edward, todos estaban en fila frente a la puerta para abordar el avión.

-Te echaré de menos Bells - dijo Charlie dándome un gran abrazo, él nunca ha sido de los que demuestran su afecto en público.

-Yo también papá, te llamaré siempre que pueda y vendré a visitarte pronto- le di un beso en la mejilla y me separé de él.

-Alice - dije abriendo los brazos.

-Me harás tanta falta- ahogó un sollozo y su abrazo se fortificó.

-Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil -me limpié las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas.

-Te quiero mucho amiga.

-Vamos-dije intentando reír un poco- ni que me fuera a morir, solo me voy a la universidad, estaré de vuelta más pronto de lo que creéis- le di un último apretón y fui a despedirme de Carlisle.

-Extrañaré esas charlas que teníamos a menudo -capté la indirecta.

-Si, yo también las extrañaré; como olvidar nuestra reunión semanal de lectura -ironicé, sonreí y le di un corto abrazo, el cual respondió; me separé de él y fui hacia Edward.

-Aunque no lo creas, te echaré mucho me menos- lo abracé fuertemente y después entrelacé nuestras manos-espero que encuentres la felicidad que yo no te pude brindar.-le susurré al oído.

-Te quiero.-logró pronunciar entre un mar de lagrimas, besándome con labios temblorosos.

-Y yo, pero no como tú quisieras, por eso ahora que me voy, haz lo que me dijiste el otro día, olvídate de mí y encuentra a alguien que si merezca tu amor; eres demasiado bueno, no te merezco.-nuestros labios se estrellaron, nos besamos furiosamente, por última vez, me separé de levemente, Edward hizo ademán de besarme otra vez pero giré mi rostro.

-Me tengo que ir.- dije con la voz quebrada.

-No.-susurró angustiado, apretando el agarre de nuestras manos, aferrándose a mí.

-Edward por favor - pedí llorando, tirando de mis manos para liberarme.

-No.- se dejó caer al suelo, quedando de rodillas con la cabeza apoyada en mi vientre, abrazándome fuertemente por la cintura, negándose a dejarme ir.

-No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.-le supliqué, acariciándole el pelo.

"_**Pasajeros con rumbo a Florida embarque por la puerta cuatro"**_

-Vamos hijo, deja que se vaya.- Carlisle tomó a Edward por los brazos, intentando deshacer su agarre –Edward ya eres un hombre, compórtate como tal.-Edward, rendido, me liberó del agarre de sus brazos, Carlisle le cogió por los hombros y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Hasta pronto.-le dije a Edward, levanté la mano para acariciar su mejilla pero el volteó la cara, alejándose de mi contacto.

-Adiós -dijo él.

Le di un último vistazo a todos antes de irme, Alice nos miraba compresiva, intuyendo lo que pasaba, Charlie estaba confundido, Alice se encargaría de hacerle comprender, Carlisle intentaba confortar a su hijo, apretándole los hombros, supongo que para él, la conversación que tuvimos sobre que había "otro", cobró sentido ahora; y Edward, él estaba igual que hace un instante, con la cara girada y los labios y puños apretados, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Me di la vuelta y emprendí rumbo hacia la puerta de embarque, rumbo a construirme una vida aparte de Forks, un futuro, con sueños por cumplir; quien sabe lo que me depare el destino, nuevos amores, nuevos amigos, tal vez un reencuentro con cierta persona menor que yo, dentro de unos años, no tan menor.

Le di el billete de embarque a la azafata, me senté en el sitio indicado en el billete, me abroché el cinturón, me puse los cascos del Mp3, seleccioné mi canción favorita; el avión despegó y con él se fue el primer amor de Edward Cullen.

¿Primero o, en un futuro, último y definitivo…?

_Él tiempo dirá…_


End file.
